Dangerous Now
by Fray Ray
Summary: There's a new girl at the lab.  What will she be the most dangerous to with her dark, unknown past?  Danny and Lindsay?  Flack's Heart?  The whole lab in general? Rated souly for safety. Ch. 3 up
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is like my 14****th**** started story. So, it will be the last one for a while because I really need to get some finished. Lol. Idea's just keep popping up. So, hope you like this one and I will try to keep all these updated…**

**Summary: There's a new girl at New York Crime Lab. What will she be most dangerous too? Danny and Lindsay? Flack's heart? Or the whole crime lab in general.**

**Ships: DL Smacked FlackOC**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognize.**

**Enjoy- I am now watching 'The Closer'**

* * *

"No way!" Danny heard a thick, but feminine New York accent say loudly as he stepped out of the elevator. "I have said it a million times. No! Bye."

Danny turned and saw a blonde hair, blue eyes woman let out a frustrated huff. He had to admit she was cute, but not really his type anymore and plus, they were in the middle of the New York Crime Lab. He walked over to her, "You need some help?"

"Oh, you must have over heard my phone call," she smiled as she turned to look at him. "But, I am trying to find the office of a Mac Taylor."

"Follow me, I'll show you. I'm Danny Messer by the way," he held out his hand and shook it.

"Leila Montgomery," she took his hand and shook it before turning to follow him down the hallway.

"Danny!" Lindsay called from behind him and he turned and smiled.

"Montana, what can I do for ya?" he asked.

"I'm just wondering if we are still having dinner," she questioned without even noticing Leila.

"Yup," he replied and she finally seemed to notice the blonde that was standing close to Danny.

"Whose this?" she wondered aloud.

"Oh, this is Leila. I'm showing her where to find Mac. Leila, this is Lindsay Monroe, my partner," he introduced.

"Hi," Leila said shortly, looking Lindsay up and down.

Lindsay smiled, "Hey. Uh well, Danny, I have to get back to our case. So, if you'll excuse me, I have to see a man about some sperm."

Leila gave her an odd look before she glanced up to see Danny chuckling.

"Yup, I'll be with you in a minute," he smiled at Lindsay warmly and she turned and walked away. "Come on, Leila; let's finish our track to Mac."

"Okay," Leila gave him a slightly flirty smile but he didn't seem to notice.

No more than two minutes later, another voice came from behind the duo, "Dan my man!"

"What do you need, Flack?" Danny asked the handsome detective that walked up.

"Just seeing if you're up to hanging out tonight," Flack asked, eyeing the blonde girl beside Danny.

"Nope, sorry man. I got plans tonight," he informed Flack.

Flack raised his eyebrows a bit, "Ah, the mysterious girlfriend."

"Ah, yeah," Danny replied. Him and Lindsay hadn't said anything or really shown it but they did talk about their dates in the lab. Usually not in front of people, but Lindsay really seemed to not have noticed Leila. That or she actually wanted Leila to know Danny was taken.

"Okay, and who is this pretty young lady?" Flack gestured to Leila.

"This is Leila. I have to get her to Mac. Leila, this is Flack," Danny introduced.

"Hey," Leila smiled brightly at him.

"Hey," Flack held out his hand and they shook.

"Okay, now we're off," Danny said turning around and continuing the walk.

Leila smirked, "No one knows it's Lindsay."

"Nope," he answered and left it at that.

This time, they reached Mac's office without anymore interruptions. Danny walked in and smiled at the two occupants. "Hey Stella. Hey Mac."

"Hey Danny," Stella smiled back at Danny.

"Hey Danny. And this," Mac motioned to Leila, "Must be the criminal profiler, Leila Montgomery."

"Hello, sir," Leila's attitude changed really fast and Danny was slightly thrown off guard and then entertained that she called him sir.

"Hello and don't call my sir," Mac smiled.

"I'm off to help Lindsay with the case, Mac," Danny informed before turning away.

"See you later, Danny," Stella bid him farewell and Mac merely nodded.

* * *

"Hey Montana," Danny greeted.

"Hey Danny," Lindsay smiled as he entered the room.

"That girl is the new criminal profiler, by the way. You better hope she can keep a secret," Danny teased.

"I didn't see her there. I was to busy thinking about everything else," Lindsay replied.

"Uh huh, and you know what. I had to skip out on hanging out with Flack," he continued joking as he helped her look over the victim's clothing.

"Oh, I am so sorry. You know you will have more fun with me though," Lindsay gave him an innocent smile.

"Yeah, probably," Danny agreed.

* * *

"Hey. Leila, right?" Flack asked her when he ran into in the hallway a little while later.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Well, I was wondering, since my best friend bailed on me for his mysterious girlfriend again, that you would honor me with going out for drinks," he put on a smile.

"Yeah that would be great," she smiled at him.

"Okay, so I will meet you after shift is up?" Flack questioned.

"Yeah, that would be great," she told him as she turned and walked into her office and shut the door behind her. He heard her phone ring before he turned and walked away.

* * *

"No!" Danny heard the voice of the new profiler through her door. "I left all that for a reason! I don't want anything to do with it. Hit? No way! No don't tell me. I don't want anything to do with it. I won't. No one will know, just don't tell me the name. I can't be any part of it. Okay. Okay. Okay. Bye."

Danny heard the end of the call and turned and walked back to his office. He sat at his desk. He wasn't quite sure what lay behind the new girl, but he had a pretty good idea that it was more than what meet the eye. And, Danny wasn't sure if he wanted to know what it was or if it would be safe for any of them for her to be here.

He turned around as the door opened and Lindsay walked in, "Hey, is everything alright?"

"Yeah," he smiled at her and then under his breath added, "I think."

She smiled at him, showing she didn't hear the last part and responded, "Good. I have to go pick something up from trace. I'll be back in a few."

* * *

What do you think? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Did you know cheese is considered a modern marvel? Yeah… lol… Anyway, Here's your chapter 2. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: you know it… I don't own 'em**

**Okay this is the order of my next updates: Saving Her; In Twos; Forever, My Montana; Getting It all Straight; The Past is not Yet Forgotten; and then whatever I feel like... If I get a muse then they won't go in that order... sooo, yeah, the chances of it being like that probably isn't that large... buuut whatever... Here's the update for this one**

**Enjoy:**

* * *

"Hey, Flack," Leila called when she saw him a couple hours later. 

"Yup?" he turned on his heels to face her with a large smile on his face.

"I was thinking that maybe you could invite the rest of the team out, too. Since, ya know, I am new and everything. I can make more friends," Leila suggested.

"Uh, sure," his smile dropped slightly but she didn't seem to notice. "Well, I will ask Hawkes and Stella, I am sure they're up to it. I'll get Stella to get Mac to come along and since Danny bailed on me already…"

"Why don't you ask Lindsay?" Leila said with a smirk on her face.

"Sure," Flack said as he turned away. "I'll ask them.

The first people he ran into were Hawkes and Stella in the break room. He smiled as he entered, "Hey."

"Hey Flack," Stella greeted and Hawkes merely glance up at him, offering a smile.

"Well, Leila and I are going out for drinks after shift and thought that the rest of the team could come, too," he informed them.

"Sure," Hawkes responded.

"Sounds fine," Stella shrugged.

"Oh and Stella," Flack turned towards her with a smile on his face, "talk to Mac for me, would ya?"

Stella rolled her eyes and gave a little laugh, "Whatever, Flack."

"Great," and with that, he turned and walked out of his room and towards Danny and Lindsay's office.

"Hey Lindsay," he greeted when he got into the room, seeing that it was only her there.

"Hey Flack, what can I do for you?" she asked, glancing up from her paperwork.

"Wondering if you wanted to come out for drinks tonight with Leila, the rest of the team and me," he told her.

"Uh, sure," she responded, with a small smirk on her face.

"Great," he turned and headed out as Danny was walking in.

* * *

Danny looked at Lindsay as Flack shut the door, "What'd he need?" 

"Oh, he invited me for drinks with the rest of the team. I told him sure," her smirk grew larger as she looked at him.

"Oh great, my date cancelled on me. I'm never going to live this one down," Danny joked. "You only did this 'cause you have to cook dinner."

"Yup," she responded and he stuck his tongue out at her, which resulted in Lindsay trying to cover her giggles.

* * *

Somewhere across town, a meeting was being held. 

"Jim Montgomery," a voice called from the front.

A man with blonde hair and blue eyes stood up and walked to the front, "Yes?"

"Here's your targets. A Monroe and a Messer, both are with the NYPD," he told the man, handing him a folder.

"Yes sir," he replied and walked back to where he was.

The other man continued, "Raven Ragen."

A woman with jet black hair and grey eyes stood up and walked to the man, "Yes, sir?"

"Here is yours. A Taylor and a Bonasera, also both with the NYPD," he handed her a folder also.

"Yes sir," she responded and went back to her seat.

"Seria Notlin," he called and a young woman, obviously new to the clan, probably just 21, stood up and walked to the front.

"Yes father," the girl acknowledged the man in front her.

"Seria, my lovely daughter, here's your first target. His name's Flack. Also with the NYPD, so I need to be careful, my darling," he spoke a lot less harsh to the brunette girl while looking into her brown eyes. "You must get close to him, but don't fall in love, my sweetheart."

"Yes, father," she bowed her head slightly to her father and turned and walked back down.

"Brendan Notlin," he called and a young man, looking to be around the same age as the girl, and looking just like her, with the exception of being male, walked forward.

"Yes father?" he responded much like his sister had.

"Brendon," the man had once again a softer voice. "Here's your first. His name is Hawkes. I need you to be careful and make sure there are no mess ups. Watch your younger sister. I know you aren't happy that I made you wait a year until she turned 21 also, but I need you to make sure nothing goes wrong."

"Yes father," he also bowed his head slightly and turned and looked at his year younger sister, nodding his head slightly and then walking back to sit by her.

"Go," the older man said and they all dispersed.

* * *

Later that night, the whole team met at the usual bar. A large grin went across Flack's face as he saw Danny. Danny had told him earlier that he'd be coming and Flack found it hysterical that 'The Danny Messer' got a date cancelled. 

"Hey," Flack greeted everyone, walking up and taking a seat by Danny. Leila sat on Flack's left side, Danny sat by Leila, Lindsay sat by Danny, Stella sat by Lindsay, Mac sat by Stella, and Hawkes sat in between Mac and Flack.

"Hey," they all greeted him back, and then voted him to go and buy the first round of drinks.

After his return, he passed out the drinks and turned to Danny, "So, tell us about this mystery girl of yours."

This earned a glare from Danny, "Nope."

"Come on Danny, share with the class," Lindsay teased.

"Only if you tell us about your new boyfriend, Montana," he repaid her teasing.

"What are you talking about, Messer?" she asked, her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Oh come on, Monroe, I noticed that you haven't been checking me out as much," he continued his teasing.

"Get over yourself," Lindsay responded, rolling her eyes.

The rest of the team was watching the exchange semi-amused. Leila, on the hand, was having a slight amount of trouble containing her laughter. Finally, she failed and started laughing. Everyone looked at her, not sure what she found so funny.

"Something you would like to share, Montgomery?" Flack asked, raising an eyebrow.

She shook her head, stifling her laughter, "I think that they should both share."

"Yeah!" Stella agreed, excited.

"Nope," Danny shook his head

"What about your's, Lindsay," Leila continued, a large smile on her face.

"Nope," Lindsay responded simply. "And, I never even said I was dating anyone. Maybe, I just simply don't check Danny out because I don't find him attractive."

"Yeah right," Danny rolled his eyes.

"Come on you two, shed some light on it," Hawkes begged.

"Okay, okay," Stella intervened, "let's just let the two be."

"Thank you, Stella," Lindsay sighed.

"Hey, you're telling me later," Stella informed, poking her arm.

Leila couldn't help it; she found it all too funny and started laughing again.

Mac had an amused look on her face, "I think she knows something that we don't."

"I got it!" Flack jumped up. "It's Leila!"

Danny and Lindsay stared at Flack, the rest of the team stared at Danny and Leila, and Leila, once again, went into another fit of laughter.

"No!" Lindsay and Danny both said at the same time.

"How would you know, Lindsay?" Leila asked with a playful smile on her face.

"I would know," she stated.

"Uh-huh," Leila smirked, and then her phone rang. She looked down at the caller ID and frowned slightly, "I have to take this."

Danny watched her get up and walk out of the bar, remembering what he had overheard earlier that day.

"I dunno," Flack's voice brought Danny's attention back to the table. "He just watched her all the way to the door. It could be her."

"Humph," Lindsay folded her arms over her chest and leaned back in her chair.

Danny decided that the best way to play this off for now, would be to joke, "Don't worry, Montana, you ain't got anything to be jealous about."

"Not on your life, Messer," she replied, knowing he was just playing this along.

"Uh, I will be right back," Danny said standing up and walking towards the door.

"I still think it's her. Look, now he's heading out," Flack commented, looking at the rest of the team and then a very unhappy looking Lindsay. "Alright, I am shutting up."

"I think that's safest," Stella commented.

"I'll get more drink's," Mac offered standing up.

"Count me out, I got to go," Hawkes informed standing up and exiting the building.

* * *

Danny followed Leila out, his curiosity getting the better of him. He looked both ways down the street and then walked slowly to the side of the building. 

He heard Leila's voice down the alleyway, "J… J… Jim! Okay, I got your attention. What are you rambling about? You got them? Oh, you know who it is. No, don't tell me. NYPD? Jim, this isn't a game anymore. You have to stop. No, they won't. I won't let them. Okay, so you won't do it? Jim, you can't. Yes, and father and mother died doing it. I know you've done it before. I know we were raised to do it. This is different. The targets are different. No, I don't care that Brendan and Seria are doing it. I know they are your best friends. I know Raven is your fiancé. I know but I don't care. You… Jim… Don't hang up on me. Don't hang… UGH! He hung up on me!"

Danny turned away and entered back into the building. He took his seat by Lindsay, "Don't let her know I was out there."

"Okay…" they all looked at him as Leila came back in with a smile on her face.

"Alright, sorry. That was important."

The team nodded and all fixed a smile back on their faces.

* * *

"Do you mind telling me what that was all about?" Lindsay asked him two hours later as they were climbing into bed. 

"I don't know yet," Danny told her truthfully.

"Danny, talk to me," she begged.

"I will when I know what I am talking about. I promise," he kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her.

She dropped the conversation and tried to go to sleep.

* * *

TBC… Tell me what you think so far… Review if you want more 


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: NY at all.**

**Up next: Our hit men meet their targets.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey Flack," Leila smiled as she saw him the next morning.

"Hey Leila," he greeted as he turned from the break room door he was about to enter to face the beautiful blonde.

"I have an idea," she told him, practically jumping up and down.

"What is it?" he asked, a small smile appearing on his face at her behavior.

"I want you, Danny, and Lindsay to come over for dinner tonight. My brother, his fiancée, and two of our friends are coming over," she told him.

"Sure," he responded. Then, turning professional, he continued, "The serial killer, we think it might be more than one. And they are probably professionals. Hit men."

"I have been thinking the same thing," she nodded. The killings that have been happening lately did seem professional and they seemed familiar to her. She had a feeling that she knew the exact group that was behind it.

"Anything you can think of?" he asked her as he opened the break room door, allowing her to enter before him.

"They probably all use different styles. The go through people that know their target, or they can get close to the person themselves, and some just go straight for the hit," she told him, being truthful upon the styles of her brother, Brendan and Seria, and Raven would probably use.

Thinking of them, she remembered he conversation with Jim the night before. They had gotten their targets. Jim had mentioned something about the NYPD, but she didn't really know what it could be. She wasn't worried about having the team meet them, because they couldn't be the targets, right?

Danny looked up as they entered the break room, Lindsay and him were sitting on the couch talking, having just finished their latest case, a simple B&E. He spotted Flack and Leila and shot them a smile, putting all his thoughts behind him for the time being. He didn't have any evidence anyways.

"Hey," he greeted them both.

"Hey," Leila's smiled back. "Do you and Lindsay want to come over for dinner? My brother, his fiancée, and some friends are coming over and you could meet them. Just a little get together, you know?"

"Sure," Lindsay nodded.

"Its fine," Danny shrugged, if Lindsay was going, he'd have nothing better to do that night.

"What, no date?" Flack asked, still entertained by the idea that his date got cancelled the night before.

"Nah," he shook his head.

"She break up with ya?" he had a teasing smile on his face.

Danny chuckled a little, "Not even a possibility."

"So confident, aren't we, Messer?" Lindsay joked.

"Yup," he answered.

Leila let out a small laugh, "I'll see y'all later."

* * *

That night, Leila waited for all her guests to arrive. The first knock was Flack, Danny, and Lindsay. She smiled and let them in. Explaining that her other guest would be there in a couple minutes, she led them into dinning room. She had made Chicken Fettuccini for dinner, much to the delight of her three guests.

The second knock came and she knew it would be the rest of her guest, since they were always together. Flack, Danny, and Lindsay watched as she opened the door and in walked a guy looking much like Leila, a woman with very black hair and grey eyes, and a boy and girl both with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Okay," Leila happily began. "This," she pointed to the first man that walked in, "is my brother James, but we all call him Jim." She pointed to the woman that walked in with him, "This is Raven, and she's Jim's fiancée." She then pointed to the boy and girl, "This is Brendan and Seria Notlin. They aren't twins, against popular belief. He's actually a year older." She then turned to Flack, Danny, and Lindsay, pointing them out one by one, "This is Flack. This is Danny. And, this is Lindsay. I work with them all."

'Hi's were exchanged and Leila noticed when Seria and Jim looked at each other, a slight amount of fear in their eyes. She shook her head, deciding that she might have misread them and to not worry.

They sat and ate. Talking about everything from how Raven's name came about to what everyone did for living. Though, Jim, Raven, Brendan, and Seria were much cloudier about this aspect of their lives.

Leila smiled at the fact that they got along so great. That meant she could bring them around without anything to worry about. And, boy did she most defiantly want to bring Flack around more often.

Danny and Lindsay were the first to announce their departure. Together. Leila rolled her eyes when Flack just said see ya and didn't seem to clue into anything at all. He probably wouldn't have figured anything out if Seria hadn't said something.

"They make a cute couple," she announced after they left.

Flack looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "Who? Lindsay and Danny?"

"Yeah," Leila said like a one would say 'Duh.'

"Messer and Monroe, huh? Well, it's about time," he responded.

"You're pretty oblivious for a detective," Leila teased.

"Yeah, and how'd you know?" Flack asked.

Leila shrugged, "Lindsay asked Danny about their date yesterday when I arrived."

"You know what this means?" Flack sighed.

"What?" Raven asked.

"Mac, Sheldon and I owe Stella ten bucks," he told them and they laughed.

Though, Raven and Brendan had something else on their minds. Mac, Sheldon, and Stella were the first names of their targets. Which meant that Leila, one of their best friends, had very close person connects.

Jim and Seria were having similar thoughts. They had just befriended their targets. Leila really seemed to like these people and she was oblivious to the fact that her brother and friend were supposed to kill them. And, Seria knew that she was going to break the biggest rule her father gave her. She may not have fallen in love with this man, but she did know that she was going to love him as a friend by the time it was all over.

* * *

_Review for an update_


End file.
